falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Redhand Hold
The southern tip of the spear for the Badlanders’ Alaska Pack, Redhand Hold serves as a base for the many groups of Badlanders who have ravaged Seattle in recent years. It serves as a drinking hall and a residence for the Badlanders, young and old. History The Alaska Pack sent a large number of Badlanders south from Vancouver in the late 2270s for unknown reasons. Cutting their way through post-War British Columbia and Washington, the detachment ended up in Seattle, another large urban center like Vancouver. The Badlanders, led by Anchor, entered Seattle’s northern surburbs in mid 2274 and finally settled down in the northern part of town, referred to as Wet Hell, in the winter of the same year. Redhand Hold was named after the appearance of Anchor after pulling a super mutant’s heart out. Since its founding in 2274, Redhand Hold has primarily served as a base for raids and hunts for some of the Badlanders’ favorite prey: super mutants. This and other factors have led to other groups in Seattle, most notably the FNA, trying to push the detachment of the Alaska Pack (soon to be the Seattle Pack) out of Redhand Hold. These attempts have so far failed but have increased in number lately. Redhand Hold is currently mostly a single ramshackle hall built by the pack, similar to ones of the Vikings of old. Inside, the Badlanders eat, drink, sleep, and share spoils. Outside is a large area where less prominent members of the pack and traders live under canopies, often warming themselves by trash fires at night. Further away is the dock where the pack’s canoes are held, always carefully watched over by at least one Badlander. Government Redhand Hold's 'government' is the authority its war chief, Anchor, wields. His threat of force (and the warriors under him) is what keeps the Badlanders in line, at least relatively speaking. Culture The culture of Redhand Hold is one of the Badlanders, at least for the most part. Life is brutal and often short, but the Badlanders like it that way. Some non-Badlanders come to Redhand Hold to trade though they rarely stay long. Notable Inhabitants Anchor Anchor is the arrogant war chief of the detachment of the Alaska Pack located in Seattle. He rules Redhand Hold with an even hand. His father's son, Anchor is a rabid traditionalist that fears any change to the Badlanders' culture. Anchor is a veteran of wars in Vancouver and Anchorage, but he is ultimately wary of war now, seeing it as necessary but evil. Anchor's most notable feature is the snow bear cape that he gained after his Hunters Rite from the animal he killed. Howler Howler is one of the mightiest warriors of the Alaska Pack with a reputation stretching back decades. He is skeptical of Anchor's leadership but follows him nonetheless. A former member of the fabled Nome Pack, Howler is one of the Pack's last survivors after it was systematically eliminated by a very determined Enclave remnant. He survived due to severely injuring the man in single combat. Howler possesses two "Bad Brains" who act as bodyguards. Bib A female Badlander in charge of educating the Alaska Pack's children, Bib once had aspirations for greater things but is now satisfied with her position. Bib has lived her entire life among the Alaska Pack, trying to achieve something better for herself than being just among the Badlanders. However, her dreams have not quite been realized, and she has stayed with the pack. Today, Bib mostly teaches the younglings and repairs the canoes for raids. Category:Places